ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
List of 2012 box office number-one films in Australia
This is a list of films which have placed number one at the box office in Australia during 2012. All amounts are in Australian dollars. }, In Darkness (#20) |- | 32 || || iCarly: The Sequel || $7,206,952 || Step Up 4: Miami Heat (#4), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (#5), Cosmopolis (#12), Jo Nesbø's Jackpot (#17) |- | 33 || || iCarly: The Sequel (2) || $4,001,818 || The Sapphires (#2), The Campaign (#3), Sirphire (#14), Storm Surfers 3D (#18) |- | 34 || || The Bourne Legacy || $5,445,934 || Ek Tha Tiger (#7), Bernie (#11), Vulgaria (#17) |- | 35 || || Total Recall || $3,054,965 || Hope Springs (#4), Lan Kwai Fong 2 (#15), Bully (#17), Barrymore (#18), Holy Motors (#20) |- | 36 || || The Expendables 2 || $3,913,595 || Moonrise Kingdom (#7), Finding Nemo 3D (#8), Joker (#16), Chinese Take-Away (#20) |- | 37 || || Kath & Kimderella || $2,605,716 || Hit and Run (#9), Monsieur Lazhar (#11), Your Sister's Sister (#13), Raaz 3D (#16), Ajj De Ranjhe (#20) |- | 38 || || Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted || $4,853,258 || The Watch (#2), Resident Evil: Retribution (#3), Barfi! (#13), Beasts of the Southern Wild (#14), Reel Anime 2012 (#17) |- | 39 || || Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2) || $6,010,501 || Hotel Transylvania (#2), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (#3), Ruby Sparks (#7), Bait (#10) |- | 40 || || Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (3) || $6,963,810 || Looper (#2), Arbitrage (#6), OMG: Oh My God! (#17), On the Road (#18) |- | 41 || || Taken 2 || $9,553,534 || Mental (#6), English Vinglish (#15), National Theatre Live: The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time (#19) |- | 42 || || Taken 2 (2) || $4,286,449 || Lawless (#3), Killing Them Softly (#7), The Words (#10) |- | 43 || || Paranormal Activity 4 || $4,325,073 || Savages (#3), To Rome with Love (#6), Paul Kelly: Stories of Me (#14), Student of the Year (#16), The Thieves (#17), Safety Not Guaranteed (#18) |- | 44 || || Argo || $2,728,725 || Dredd (#4), The Intouchables (#5), Frankenweenie (#7), National Theatre Live: The Last of the Haussmans (#17) |- | 45 || || Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie || $3,187,004 || Bachelorette (#3), End of Watch (#4), Housos vs. Authority (#8), Met Opera: L'elisir d'amore (#19) |- | 46 || || Argo (3) || $1,971,206 || Seven Psychopaths (#2), Alex Cross (#7), The Sessions (#10), The Master (#14), Jesus Christ Superstar (#18) |- | 47 || || The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 || $15,785,075 || Nitro Circus: The Movie (#5), Jab Tak Hai Jaan (#7), Son of Sardaar (#15) |- | 48 || || Skyfall || $16,786,979 || 2 Days in New York (#15), National Theatre Live: Timon of Athens (#16) |- | 49 || || Skyfall (2) || $10,450,489 || The Perks of Being a Wallflower (#3), Pitch Perfect preview (#4), Red Dawn (#5), Talaash (#7), Fun Size (#9), Back to 1942 (#12), Met Opera: The Tempest (#15), Celeste and Jesse Forever (#19) |- | 50 || || Skyfall (3) || $6,479,231 || Pitch Perfect (#2), Here Comes the Boom (#5), The Man with the Iron Fists (#9), Trouble with the Curve (#10), Khiladi 786 (#13), Masquerade (#17) |- | 51 || || Skyfall (4) || $4,632,226 || Rise of the Guardians (#2), Love Is All You Need (#11), Paris-Manhattan (#12), Liberal Arts (#13), Met Opera: Clemenza di Tito (#16) |- | 52 || || Skyfall (5) || $3,213,845 || Dabangg 2 |- |} ;Notes *'A' One night screening at selected cinemas of digitally remastered and enhanced versions of two first season episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation ("Where No One Has Gone Before" and "Datalore") to celebrate the release of Season 1 on Blu-ray. *'B' A biennial event showcasing anime films for two weeks, held by Madman Entertainment in cinemas in capital cities across the country. The films are screened in their native Japanese with English subtitles. In 2012, the films were: From Up on Poppy Hill, Wolf Children, Berserk Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King, and Children Who Chase Lost Voices. References *Urban Cinefile - Box Office See also *List of Australian films - Australian films by year *2012 in film 2012 Australia Category:2012 in Australian cinema